1. Technical Field
Aspects of the invention relates to a data transmission apparatus configured to transmit output data, a data reception apparatus configured to receive the output data transmitted from the data transmission apparatus, and a communication system including the data transmission apparatus and the data reception apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
The communication system of the above-described type has been known. An example of such a system is a facsimile system. In the facsimile system, the data transmission apparatus (i.e., a facsimile machine of a transmitting station) transmits image data (i.e., output data) representing an image of an original scanned by the facsimile apparatus at the transmitting station to a data reception apparatus (i.e., a facsimile machine at a destination station). The data reception apparatus (i.e., the facsimile machine at the destination station) receives the image data from the transmission apparatus, and prints the image on a recording sheet. If a communication error occurs during such a data communication (data transmission), the transmission apparatus once disconnects the communication line, and then attempts to retransmits the image data of the page of the original when the communication error has occurred, and the image data of the subsequent pages. An example of such a configuration is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. P2001-111801A (hereinafter, referred to as '801 publication).
If the data transmission is stopped as an abnormal condition occurs and the image represented by the image data cannot be printed on the data reception side, it may take a relatively long time until the abnormal condition is cancelled. If, during such a period, the transmission apparatus repeatedly attempts to transmit the image data, unnecessary data communication is executed.